


Indulgences

by Marchwinterz



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchwinterz/pseuds/Marchwinterz
Summary: He'd never considered this.Hadn't known he could get caught up in the witch like a drug
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Indulgences

The mission was a success.

C.C followed behind Lelouch into their room, nimble fingers already loosening her clothes before the door ever shut.

The soft hiss of his helmet filled the quiet room.

After most missions, Lelouch liked to talk about what could have been; improvements in strategy or execution, critics about what went wrong, or who didn’t do as ordered. C.C would hum in all the right places, allow him to flesh out his thoughts.

Yet some nights, like tonight, he’d remain quiet, excluding her from his mind.

Lost in thought as he was, C.C boldly stripped to just her panties, taking her time to pick out a clean shirt of Lelouch’s to sleep in.

Watching him toss his gloves and cape onto the back of chair, he made his way to the couch he usually slept on. Fingers absentmindedly undoing the buttons of his Zero suit.

C.C frowned. _This wouldn’t do. He’d gone too far away._

Leaving her stolen shirt completely open, she approached, slowly straddling the distracted man. Her fingers gently replaced his own, quickly finishing the last of his buttons.

“Thank you,” he muttered, shrugging out of the suit, eyes lost behind her shoulder.

He froze abruptly, trapping his arms in an awkward angle.

“What are you doing?” He glared at her, voice sharp.

C.C resisted the urge to sigh in relief. _Back with me again._

“I was only being helpful Lelouch.”

Quickly finishing his action, he tossed the black material to his left, leaning back, away from her.

“Isn’t it rather inconvi...!!”

_So, finally noticed my lack of dress._

Lelouch turned so abruptly, she almost worried he’d given himself whiplash. A blush started on his cheeks, jaw clenching, and he resolutely fixed his eyes on her forehead.

“Get off me C.C.”

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” She ignored his command, remaining in his lap.

“Perfect. Get off me, and the couch is yours.”

She allowed a soft puff of air resembling a laugh to slip past her lips before she moved, settling firmly in his lap, bringing their bodies tightly together. Her arms sneaked around his shoulders and she tucked her face into the curve of his neck.

She could feel his pulse quicken against her lips. He sat rigidly straight, swallowing quickly, about to speak.

“We could both share the bed.” Her words brushed hotly against his throat, goosebumps erupting in their wake.

Lelouch’s warm hands settled on her narrow waist, long fingers wrapped firmly against the fabric of her shirt. He pulled her away.

“I am not playing this game with you, witch.”

Tangling her fingers in his silky onyx hair, she shifted her hips just enough to bring attention to their groins, still pressed intimately together.

“No games. Just this.” His severe expression faltered, his grip tightening reflexively.

“Just _us_ ,” she whispered enticingly, bringing her mouth a hairs breath away from his. She rolled her hips, delighting in what she felt growing between her legs. Pressing his lips to hers, he moved in unsure movements, pulling her in, pressing them closer.

Parting from his kiss, she practically breathed the words into him, “I know the way.”

She tugged him back, fingers softly gripping his hair, teaching him what she liked. He learned quickly, his tongue soft and warm as he played at her mouth. He took the lead in their dance, her heart racing as they kissed, and licked and bit at each other.

The soft peek of dawn finally forced them apart, lips swollen, tender and bruised. His hair was a mess, disheveled from her raking, pulling fingers. Her legs had fallen numb, cramped from sitting so long.

Slowly, they made their way to bed to try to catch a few hours of rest before the world around them woke.

* * *

They didn’t speak of that night.

C.C liked the way he danced around her, careful to maintain his distance.

She’d pretend she didn’t see him sneaking glances at her. The way he seemed to lose himself in the memories when he should have been doing something else, a faint blush giving him away before he tossed himself into his work.

Not a week had passed, and they were back to being a witch and her accomplice, and she allowed it.

He wouldn’t acknowledge what they did. Pretended they hadn’t spent hours memorizing every inch of each others mouths.

She let him pretend.

Until she didn’t.

She was a creature of whim. She wasn’t one to deny herself her indulgences.

This night, she decided, she wanted more.

* * *

Lelouch was just about to finish setting up his bed upon the couch, when she sprung.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, splaying her fingers across his abdomen. She pushed her forehead into the space between his shoulder blades, her soft body pressed tightly to his back.

He hesitated before touching her hands, gently loosening himself from her grasp.

“C.C” her name was a soft rebuff, until he turned around and saw her.

Golden green hair tumbled down her bare shoulders and breasts, stopping at the hollows of her hips. Pink, dusky nipples peeked through the glossy strands. He’d never caught a glimpse of these particular black lace panties on her before.

His eyes were drawn back to her chest, parts of the geass emblem visible bellow her left breast. His fingers moved of their own accord, trailing softly down warm skin.

She grabbed hold of a wandering hand, tugging him gently towards the bed.

She laid supine in the middle, eyes ardent, beckoning him to join her.

“Take off your shirt,” she asked, voice throatier then normal.

He obeyed quickly, tossing his shirt behind him before crawling over her. He took her mouth firmly, confidently slipping his tongue into the warmth of her own, pressing his chest with hers.

C.C moaned, nipples pebbling against his touch. He kissed her hungrily then, indulging in the taste of her.

Gently, she rolled them over, reversing their positions so she could kiss her way across his jaw to his ear, nipping at the lobe. His groans sent heat through her entire body, swirling ever stronger with every passing moment. She traced her lips down his pulse point, tongue laving at his clavicle before she sunk her teeth into the juncture of his throat.

The growled groan he gave, set a throb of desire straight between her damp thighs, her body clenching on nothing, achingly empty.

Her fingers slid down his flat chest and stomach to the top of his pants, tugging a little impatiently. Her mouth followed the path her fingers had made, busy littering love bites down his torso as he helped her remove the last of his clothing. Once free, he dragged her back up to claim her mouth in a greedy kiss.

C.C indulged him a few moments, losing herself to his searing kiss before sliding her hand down to grasp his throbbing length. His hips bucked into her, a guttural moan slipping past his lips.

“Cessaniah,” Her empty cunt throbbed in need at his utterance of her name, said so wantonly. She could feel her desire drip down her thigh.

She stroked him smoothly, making her way back down his body. His left hand shot out to quickly pull her back up, but she evaded him, and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Her name came out a hiss, and she delighted in his pleasure, eager to hear all the sounds he could make as she worked her mouth over his thick length.

She worked slowly, using her hand to stimulate all she could not fit in her mouth. His breathing came short and shallow, and his fingers tangled in her hair, hips gently bucking up into the warmth of her mouth. He came soon, his cum sliding hotly down her throat. She took her time before making her way back up to his mouth, pressing kisses as she went.

Tucked into his side, she threw a thigh over his hip, carefully making sure her damp panties didn’t touch him, content to lay beside him as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Lelouch didn’t allow her to get comfortable for longer then a minute before he had her on her back, violet eyes locked intently with hers. He tugged at her panties, kissing her quickly and fiercely.

“Show me.” His command brought goosebumps along her skin.

She kicked the panties off, and relished in his hot mouth trailing similar paths she had made on him, stopping along the way to pull a nipple into the wet heat of his mouth, teasing her with soft languid licks and hard, delicious sucks. He lavished both flushed tips into hard peaks before finally nudging her thighs apart and settling between her legs.

Her arousal had the flesh of her inner thighs glistening, and he avidly kissed the damp skin.

“You’re so wet Cessaniah.”

His tongue slide along her folds, tentative in his exploration. He learned fast, obeying her breathless instructions with ease, sucking at her clit, laving at her folds. She’d been so wound up, she found her first orgasm a sweet, blissful affair shortly after he’d begun.

Her slim fingers tugged him away, trying to get him to kiss her, but her lover was ardent, and he refused to leave her swollen folds. He tried different rhythms, speeds and shapes, until he found a ways to make her come apart with a soft shriek, his hands wrapped tight around her hips to hold her down as she bucked, and ground her mound into his face, thighs quivering around his head.

“Stop, stop. . . Oh! Oh, please.” Her voice was hoarse from crying out her orgasms, sensitive from all the stimulation.

“I don’t want to stop. That was only your third. I want to try again. I want to taste all the ways you come apart for me.”

C.C laughed, pulling him up to kiss him deeply, noticing his slight wince as she touched his jaw, glistening with the evidence of her desire.

“I’m too sensitive for that. But I can ease this down.” She wrapped her fingers around his erection.

“No. The next time I cum will be inside you, not your mouth.”

The tingling mess between her thighs clamped achingly at his statement, passion blooming, longing to feel him make his words reality.

She shot up, pushing him down onto his back and straddled him, gripping his cock up to impale herself on him.

“Fuck,” he rasped. Her straining muscles clenched over the tip of him, and she stopped.

“Don’t move.” She begged, slowly working her way down his shaft. He was thick and long, and even as wet as she was, her internal muscles struggled to adjust to the new invasion. It felt so good, feeling him slip inside an inch at a time.

Lelouch gripped her hips painfully as he struggled not to thrust up and slip all the way into her warmth.

“So hot. So tight.” He struggled to say. He knew he wasn’t going to last. She felt too good. He’d never dreamed sex could feel so pleasurable.

He felt so close with her. Vulnerable and open, she sat upon him like a goddess, skin shiny and flushed the most beautiful pink.

When she finally accepted his length as deep as she could take it, he started thrusting. The wet sounds of skin against skin filled the air. With her on top, she was able to control the angle, the speed and she felt the orgasm building inside her. C.C put her hand between her legs, rubbing circles against her clit to speed her orgasm along.

It felt incredible. She felt so full. His stormy violet eyes watched her with blistering heat. He came first, hips stuttering beneath her. She continued to ride him, milking every drop of his cum and she came moments later, his name a cry as she shook above him.

His bruising grip loosened and she fell forward, onto him. He welcomed her weight, wrapping his arms around her slightly damp back, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

C.C felt contentment the likes of which she’d never known before. She lay atop him, listening to his breathing even out as he succumbed to sleep, and she followed shortly after.

* * *

Like a dam that had burst, they became insatiable.

Sneaking touches and heated kisses whenever they could. He would cup her neck and press against her back in plain sight, thrilling in the knowledge that no one knew what they were up to. She would tease him as he gave speeches or commands, running her fingers down her breasts, up her thighs, or better yet, up his. Discreetly of course.

They were together in secret. Zero couldn’t have a lover.

But every night they spent learning all the pleasures of their bodies.

Lelouch felt consumed by her. Mind body and soul.

She was a mania he’d never known he could have.

It wasn’t just sex either. He learned her inside and out. Slipped behind her walls and learned of the woman who hid behind the witch. He loved learning who she was, what made her laugh, what made her sad.

She was **his.**

He was **hers**.

The world wasn’t as dark with her in it.

He wasn’t an optimistic person by nature, but she gave him hope.

He would never let her go.

Until he did.

All of her, taken, ripped from his mind by the tyrant known as Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so incredibly nervous, posting on AO3. The level of writers is unbelievably intimidating, but I wanted to give this a try. I love this pairing, it was one of the first ones I ever started shipping. 
> 
> Mild spoiler at the end, for the season finale of R1 and the beginning of R2. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
